


Thieves Never Prosper

by LadyLuciet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bondage, Credit Card Theft, Crying, Debt, F/M, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, mob, mob boss, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuciet/pseuds/LadyLuciet
Summary: Leon just wanted to buy his girl the best ring money could buy, not have the both of them end up in hot water with the mob.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Thieves Never Prosper

“ _I want you to marry me, Bonnie!”_

 _Bonnie ceased her swinging and cocked her head to the side, her blonde pigtails swinging past her ears. Her friends all giggled and Leon’s freckled cheeks were red as_ _they_ _could get, but he presented the_ _cherry ring pop to the prettiest girl in the whole world, even dropping down to one knee._

_With a pop of her lips, Bonnie leaped off the swing and took the ring pop. “Why do you want to marry me, Leon?”_

_The eight year old grinned ear to ear, rubbing the back of his neck. “Cuz… you’re awesome? And I love you?” He said._

_Bonnie slipped the ring on one of her fingers before she nodded. “Yeah, I’ll marry you someday. When we’re not kids. And you gotta get me a grown up’s ring, with a diamond bigger than this one!” She said, pointing to the ring pop._

_Leon leaped up and wrapped his arms around Bonnie, squeezing her tight as he could. “I’ll get you the biggest, prettiest ring in the whole wide world!” He promised. Didn’t matter if his daddy hated Bonnie’s daddy, Leon knew even at that age he was in love with Bonnie._

~*~

Twelve Years later….

“Christ, are you kidding me with these prices?”

The saleswoman seemed mildly sympathetic as she put the case of rings back into the glass box. “I’m sorry, we do have some cheaper options-”

“No.”

Leon shook his head, pushing his dark red hair out of his eyes. He’d not quite grown out of being a scraggly teenager, still skinny and a few inches shy of six feet, and those freckles his mom had said he’d ‘age out of’ had made themselves perfectly at home across his face and even some on his ears. He leaned across the glass and lowered his voice. “Listen, the girl I want this for? She deserves something nice. That ring there,” He jabbed his finger at the one made of white gold, studded all over the band with deep blue sapphires and little diamonds and set with a nice diamond as the main show, “That’s gotta be the one.”

The woman sighed and shook her head. “Unfortunately, that particular ring is ten thousand dollars, and it will not be going on sale any time soon. We could offer a payment plan, but if you can’t make the payments, we’ll have to repossess the ring.”

Groaning, Leon tilted back on his heels and looked around for any sign that money would start raining from the sky. “I’ll… I’ll figure it out. Shit, sorry for wasting your time, ma’am, I just wanted a better look at it,” He said.

“My advice?” She glanced at the simpler rings. “If she’s really as good as you say she is, she’ll take the smaller diamond and be just as happy.”

“She’s even better than I can describe,” Leon said, shaking his head before walking away.

Leon strode out of the jeweler’s and plopped down on the nearest bench. Fucking hell. He didn’t even have five hundred dollars in his savings account, let alone ten _thousand_. It’d been hard, running from home, making due with quick cons and the occasional snitch of a wallet, but it was all he really knew what to do. Didn’t help that Bonnie just got fired from her serving job because she was caught adding a zero or two to some tips.

God, he just wanted to get her a nice ring. Was that too much to ask?

Taking a deep breath, Leon was about to get back up when his eyes landed on the wallet. Right away he could tell this was one nice wallet, and after glancing around to make sure it didn’t have someone obviously looking for it nearby, Leon picked it up and flipped it open.

Oh, _wow_ this really was a nice wallet. Buttery smooth leather, a few hundred dollar bills in the fold, if a guy spent this much on a wallet and was casually walking around with this much dough on him, he had to be loaded.

Again, Leon looked around, making sure he didn’t see any sign of anyone looking around before he slipped out the cash and into his pocket. As a second thought, he also pocketed one of the credit cards before he tossed the wallet under the bench and strode back into the jeweler’s. As another sign that this was meant to be, the women helping him earlier was nowhere in sight and someone else was just stepping into her place.

Leon smiled and pointed to that special ring.

“Hey, can I get a better look at that one?”

~*~

At first Leon was only going to buy the ring. But then he passed a tux place, and then Bonnie texted him about a really cute dress she’d spotted while out shopping, and before Leon knew it he’d been sliding this stranger’s credit card with a smile and making reservations at the fanciest place he knew.

Bonnie had grown up from that pigtailed girl he’d proposed to on the swings with a ring pop. Blonde pigtails were exchanged for neon blue waves that went just below her ears, glittering hazel eyes always lined with dollar store eyeliner and ears always pierced with pearls.

Tonight she was looking her best, she’d picked out the most dazzling dark blue dress, sparkly and floor length with off the shoulders sleeves and accessorized with even more pearls- real ones, roped around her neck and on both wrists.

She was breathtaking. God Leon was so in love with her.

“I just can’t believe you managed to stash away so much cash, Leon! I thought you said we weren’t even going to make rent this month,” Bonnie laughed. “And here we are, at Jean’s, sipping champagne and ordering steak… can we order steak?”

Leon winked and gave her a thumbs up. That tie was strangling him, he knew he didn’t put it on right and that stink eye the host gave them when Leon slid him the credit card let him know he didn’t fit in here, but he didn’t care. He had the money, they didn’t care past that. They’d even sat him in a private part of the restaurant, shielded off by walls and screens so they were all alone. You couldn’t get it more perfect.

“We are totally having steak, and we’ll order dessert too.” Leon patted that card in his pocket. “We’re treating ourselves. These people think they’re better than us, they just got lucky their daddies fed them with silver spoons. Tonight, we’re the same, and I’m glad I’m with you.”

Bonnie sighed as she stared lovingly at Leon. “You’re too good for this world, baby. Too good for me, too,” She said.

“Nonono, you’re the one who’s too good.” Ah, what the hell. Leon pulled the ring box from his pocket. “You ran away with me when your dad chased me out of town, you’ve stuck with me through shitty apartments and hungry nights. You’re the best, Bonnie… and I wanted to make tonight perfect.”

Bonnie cocked her head to the side quizzically. Leon took a deep breath before setting the black velvet box on the table. “Bonnie Day, I love you with all my heart and soul,” He opened the box and judging by how wide her eyes popped he’d made the right choice, “Will you stay by my side and become Bonnie Read?”

Her eyes shining with tears, she looked up and her lips parted. Leon’s breath caught. Will she say yes?

“Oh, pardon me, didn’t mean to step in during a time like this.”

Aaaand moment ruined. Leon huffed and glared up at the man who’d just barged into their little slice of heaven. “Kinda killing the mood here, buddy. Could you maybe _go_?” He snapped.

The man chuckled, readjusting his own tie (that was no doubt properly on) before shaking his head. “Afraid I can’t. After all, this table is reserved for Sean MacBride, and I am him,” He replied, an Irish accent thick in his low voice.

Bonnie gasped and Leon didn’t need to turn to know what look she was shooting at him. The ‘oh my god what did you do Leon’ look. Leon swallowed before getting to his feet, Bonnie mirroring the motion and trying to subtly kick off her heels so she could run. “Listen, I think there’s been some kind of mistake here,” Leon said, his eyes darting towards the way out… The way out quickly closed off by two very intimidating men, one opening his jacket to reveal the gun at his hip. Meanwhile, the real Sean MacBride walked up to the table and finished off Leon’s champagne in a single gulp. The man was tall, broad shouldered and that well fitted suit only accented how strong he was. His dark hair was graying at the temples and slicked back, and this close Leon could smell his cologne.

Leon’s impulsive decision of earlier that day was starting to feel worse and worse.

“Ah, don’t really care for champagne, I’ll have the wait staff bring out a bottle of the good wine. After all, tonight you should be celebrating! Take your seats, Leon, Bonnie.”

Fuck. Leon glanced over at Bonnie, who nodded before sitting back down. Doing his best to at least look calm, Leon sat down as one of Sean’s goons pulled up a chair for the man. Sean sat down, folding his hands on the table, his sleeve pulling up just enough to show he had some ink on his skin but Leon couldn’t tell what it was.

Sean picked up the ring box and whistled as he took a look of the ring inside. “I’ll be damned. That’s a fine ring you picked out for your girl, Leon. You have good taste. Expensive, considering you dropped ten grand of my cash on it, but good taste.”

Bonnie choked and blurted out, “I thought they were fakes!”

“I’d never get you a fake diamond,” Leon rubbed the back of his neck, knowing with how hot his face felt it was probably close in shade to his hair. “How did you figure out my name, Mr. MacBride?”

“Oh, no need to be so formal,” Sean laughed quietly, the sound sending ice down Leon’s spine, “Call me Sean. We’re both men here. As for how I found out your name… well, you have quite the record. It wasn’t hard to find your name once I had your face. I have a few friends amongst the force.”

Leon’s mouth went dry as the host came by with a bottle of wine, filling all three glasses and smirking at Leon as he passed by. The kind of smirk that came with ‘you’re in trouble now, boy’ and usually led to his dad bringing out the belt. Somehow Leon got an inkling this was more than just a beating with a belt he was going to get

“Well, Bonnie?” Sean turned his predatory stare on Bonnie, who shifted in her chair and stared at the carpet. “What are you going to say? Yes or no?”

Bonnie swallowed before she shakily nodded. “I… yes. I want to marry you, Leon,” She said.

Sean nodded before slowly clapping for the couple. God, Leon wanted to sink into the floor and die. “Isn’t young love sweet? Lucky boy, Leon. Even if the minute you leave this restaurant you’ll get some handcuffs slapped on you, at least the girl loves you,” He said.

“I’m sorry!” Leon couldn’t do this. Nope. “I’m sorry, I found your wallet on the street, I just wanted to pop the question to Bonnie and have it be perfect. She deserves so much, please don’t hurt her-”

Sean moved so fast Leon blinked and suddenly his head was slammed into the table, Sean pinning him down by his neck. He leaned down and growled in Leon’s ear, “Leon, let me spell something out for you, since you seem thick as the concrete shoes I’m gonna have you try on. You know who runs this town? The MacBrides. You have your mayor and your cops, but they belong to the MacBrides. They belong. To me. The boss. You saw my wallet, you saw my ID, and instead of turning it in you chose to rob me of almost thirteen grand, most of it going to that lovely ring for your girlfriend there. You are lucky I like this restaurant enough that I didn’t just have one of my men throw a molotov cocktail through the window during the dessert course.”

Leon tried to squirm free and all Sean did was apply more pressure. God, it was getting a little too hard to breathe in here, any more and Leon was going to be choked to death. “It’s because I like this restaurant that the host recognized my card and gave me a call, making sure I didn’t loan it out to a little ginger bastard and the bluehaired tart he had on his arm.”

“Fuck you!”

The pressure suddenly lifted all at once and Leon managed to roll out of the way as Bonnie pitched her wine glass right at Sean’s head. Sean managed to avoid it, the glass smashing against the wall and leaving a splatter of red wine in its wake. Coughing and gasping for air, Leon crawled away and was helped to his feet by Bonnie, who was shaking like a leaf but now putting herself in between Leon and the mob boss. Sean’s bodyguards both had guns trained on Bonnie’s head.

“No one…” Bonnie gulped as Sean’s ice cold glower focused on her at the girl but held firm, “No one calls me a tart, or Leon a bastard. We can pay you back, you can take the ring back,” She slipped off her bracelets and threw them away, “Take the jewelry, the clothes, and anything else we bought. If it can’t be returned, we’ll work for you! We’re good at what we do!”

Sean scoffed quietly before gesturing for his men to lower their weapons. “Right, I’ve read both your records. Just a pair of pickpockets and con artists, and not very productive cons at that. There’s nothing you inept…” He trailed off as those violent eyes flicked over the pair again, Leon feeling distinctly uncomfortable with how the crime boss was looking at them now. “Second thought, let’s run through that again. There might be something you can do.”

Chuckling, Sean gestured over to one of his bodyguards and whispered something in his ear. The man seemed a bit surprised but he nodded and took off. “Right, we got two choices now,” Sean readjusted his jacket, “Either you two take off into the arms of the cops waiting right outside that’ll slap cuffs on the pair of you, and the moment you’re alone in jail I’ll have someone arrange for you to be buried together… or you come with me, no questions asked, no struggle put up, and I’ll start you on working off your debt. What’s your pick?”

Leon looked at Bonnie, waited for her quiet nod before they stepped forward. “Let’s head out then,” Leon said, glancing at the ring.

Sean now had the most vicious grin on his face as he clapped a hand on both Bonnie’s and Leon’s shoulders. “Right choice. I’ll make sure we take the bottle with us… and Bonnie, love? Don’t forget your ring. You’re a spoken for woman now, after all,” He said.

Bonnie picked it up and they headed out to the restaurant. Leon felt like a kid again, being scolded by his father after misbehaving. Bonnie slipped her hand into his, the cold of that brand new ring feeling like it was burning a brand into his skin.

The pair of thieves were escorted back into a car, Sean rattling something off in Irish to the driver before taking the passenger seat, Leon sitting in the back seat with Bonnie.

They rode in silence for a few minutes before Bonnie went through her purse. “… I still have it, you know,” She pulled out a piece of plastic that took Leon a second to recognize as the base of a ring pop, “After I finished it off I knew I should just throw it away, since it was garbage, but… I don’t know. I rather liked it.”

Leon choked back a sob. “I’m sorry, Bonnie. I thought it was just some rich bastard I could take for a ride, I didn’t mean to get you in on this,” He whispered.

Bonnie squeezed his hand before slipping that plastic ring right onto his left ring finger. “You’re my Leon. We’ve both fucked up before. And I’m still standing with you, aren’t I?” She said.

He didn’t deserve the best girl in the world. Leon leaned his head against her shoulder, taking a deep breath. “No matter what jobs he makes us do, just do it, okay? We can get through this.”

Bonnie nodded just as they pulled up to one of the fanciest apartment buildings in the city. “Right, to the penthouse. Come along. And stop looking so glum, you just got a new lease on life,” Sean said before getting out of the car.

God, Leon wanted to punch his face, but they were in deep enough shit without Leon assaulting one of the biggest faces of crime in the city. So he got out of the car, slipping the plastic ring off his finger and giving it back to Bonnie. “Once we’re out of this, you can give it to me again, all right?” He said quietly.

Bonnie nodded and the pair followed Sean into the building. The elevator ride was the worst part, Leon running through a million things that Sean would want them to do.

Steal? Hell, Leon’s been doing that since he was old enough to count. That wouldn’t be so bad.

Run a con? Again, right in his comfort zone, and Bonnie was a great planner.

Rough someone up? Not his style, but if it helped out Bonnie, he could do it.

Kill? God, what if Sean wanted him to kill someone? Well, if it was down to either some stranger or Bonnie getting axed, Leon guessed he’d have to do it.

His mind was still running a million miles an hour as he stepped into Sean’s apartment, unprepared for what was going to happen next.

Sean glanced at the pair again, as if reassessing his decision before he gestured them on. “Follow me.”

Leon was somehow more intimidated by the fact he and Bonnie were _alone_ with Sean than when he had some bodyguards around.

“What I’m going to ask you to do, you probably won’t like. Not at first, at least,” Sean smirked, “But if you do what you’re told, you’ll probably work off your debt after a year, maybe two. That’s nothing compared to what I’d typically do to someone who pulled the stunt you did.” He opened a door and gestured them through. “Get in there. You’re just lucky you got spunk and have… well, your faces aren’t too shabby to look at.”

Now getting confused, Leon took three steps into Sean’s bedroom and heard the door close behind them before it clicked what this bastard wanted Bonnie to do for him.

“Oh, _hell_ no,” He whipped around, immediately putting himself between Bonnie and Sean, who had shed his suit jacket and was now in the process of loosening his tie. “You keep your hands off my future wife or I swear to god-”

Leon was cut off by Sean grabbing his shirt. “What was that? You’d like to taste lead, Leon? Or maybe I’ll just send your ‘future wife’ out to work the streets. Can’t guarantee what things might happen to her out there, what diseases she’ll end up passing back to you.”

“You’re sick!” Leon saw red and swung for Sean’s head, a clumsy blow that only grazed the man’s hair. Sean chuckled before he hauled Leon off the floor by his collar. Leon kicked out fruitlessly as Sean kept on chuckling, glancing over at Bonnie, who’s face had gone white as a sheet as she inched into the corner, repeatedly shaking her head no.

“What’s the manner, Bonnie? Starting to have second thoughts? Think your Leon,” Sean gave him a good shake, “Would prefer life in prison? You know, technically he kidnapped you when you two made your dash up to the city. You were a week out from eighteen, sure, but he already was. Prisoners don’t like hearing that the new guy prefers teenage girls-”

“Stop it!” Bonnie swallowed before she held up her hands. “I’ll do whatever you want. Please put him down.”

Leon was dropped to the floor, the redhead rubbing his neck as Sean gestured to the side table. “If Taisho did his job, there’s two pairs of handcuffs to the bed. Get your lover up on the mattress, handcuff him to the headboard, then lay down next to him,” He ordered.

Bonnie nodded and helped Leon to his feet, getting him to the bed and clicking the silver handcuffs around one of the wooden rungs of the headboard. “Just close your eyes, baby, okay? Just close your eyes,” She whispered.

“Just run for it, Bonnie, please,” Leon whispered, shaking his head. If she bolted, left him there, maybe she’d get away. He’d take the bullet.

Bonnie just ran her fingers through his hair before she crawled onto the bed and curled up next to Leon. “He’s handcuffed,” She said.

“Good girl.” Sean finished unbuttoning his shirt before he let it fall to the ground next. True to what Leon picked up earlier, Sean did have a tattoo… several, actually, covering his well muscled arms and chest. Old school style, lots of thick lines detailing guns, knives, anchors, demons, serpents and most strikingly, a roaring lion’s head right over his left pectoral. Each piece was exquisite, but it was hard to appreciate them when the man who was decorated in them was now crawling on top of his fiancee, snapping handcuffs on her wrists and making sure she was nice and attached to the headboard like Leon was.

“See, I don’t want you forgetting our little agreement and trying to make a run for it. It’s natural to be afraid,” Sean ran his hand over Bonnie’s cheek, the girl flinching at his shockingly gentle touch, “But you made your deal with the devil. Now you’re in bed with him, and you’re going to give him a kiss. Can you do that, lovely?”

Bonnie took a deep breath before giving one more apologetic look at Leon before leaning up and joining her lips with the mob boss’.

Leon wanted to turn away, close his eyes like she wanted, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene. His mind went blank as he saw a tear leak out of the corner of Bonnie’s eye, her arms going tense but not pulling at their bondage while Sean’s eyes slid closed and he brushed a few blue strands of hair from her face.

The sight turned his stomach and he felt like he was going to be sick, watching Bonnie shudder as the bastard on top of her pawed at her chest, squeezing at her breasts until she yelped. Only then did he part from the kiss, Bonnie shaking uncontrollably as another tear joined the first.

“I’m afraid, lovely, that we won’t be returning this dress to the store.”

With that, Sean grabbed onto the dress and ripped it open, tearing it from chest to hip. Bonnie yelped and both pairs of handcuffs clanked loudly against the headboard as Bonnie attempted to reach down and cover her chest while Leon tried to throw himself at Sean. “You bastard! You sick fuck! If I get my hands on you-”

Leon was backhanded across the face before he could spit more threats. Sean rolled his eyes before grabbed onto Bonnie’s necklace and ripped it off, sending the pearls flying all over the room. “Got some lingerie on my credit card too?” He asked as he pressed his finger unashamedly at the strapless pink bra barely holding back her full breasts.

“… Just stole it…” Bonnie mumbled, her cheeks flushing red as her thighs pressed up against each other.

“Well isn’t that nice. Shame you took my money, I like my women with a bit of fire. Plump figure doesn’t hurt either, more to grab onto. And look at that,” Sean backed up a few inches so he could rip the dress the rest of the way down, revealing the matching panties, “Got the whole set for yourself. Looks like she was planning her own surprises for you, Leon.”

“I swear, the moment I get my hands on you…” Leon growled, yanking at the handcuffs. If he just kicked the bastard it might feel good, but odds are he’d be even crueler to Bonnie.

Fuck he hated this! All he could do was lay there and watch this bastard press his lips against Bonnie’s neck, chuckling as she flinched and whimpered, ever so slowly pulling down Bonnie’s bra shoulder straps as she quivered.

With not even missing a beat, Sean unhooked Bonnie’s bra and tossed it across the room, grabbing onto her breasts and squishing them under his hands. Bonnie whimpered and looked away, only for Sean’s hand to guide her chin back forward so he could pull her into an even more needy kiss. You could see her consider biting him as he plunged his tongue into her mouth, but she just closed her eyes and remained perfectly still.

All for Leon. All because Leon got them neck deep in this shit and all they could do was lay there and _take it_.

Bonnie’s whimpers grew in strength as Sean tugged down her panties, tossing them off the bed as he stroked her thighs. “Easy, lovely, this’ll not be so bad if you stay still. Not saying it’ll be good,” He reached up and undid his belt, sliding it off before unzipping his slacks, “But I won’t accidentally hurt you.”

When he pulled his slacks and briefs down in one go Leon realized he wasn’t kidding about the ‘hurt’ part- the man’s cock was _huge_ and it didn’t appear to be fully erect either. Bonnie gasped when she saw it before she shook her head, turning her head away and squeezing her eyes shut. Sean grabbed his member by the base and rubbed it against one of her thighs, leaving a translucent trail of precum on her skin. “I’ve been told I’m a bit large down below, especially if it was their first time… it’s not, is it?”

Bonnie didn’t respond, so Sean looked over at Leon. “Leon, she a virgin or have you broken her in?” He asked.

Sean didn’t even want to dignify that with a response, but he knew how very quickly Sean could go from having fun to throttling someone so he licked his lips and responded, “I was her first.”

Backseat of his car, senior prom. She shook then, but only a little and she calmed right down as they got into it. It was over too fast for Leon and Bonnie sure as hell didn’t cum, but they spent the rest of the night in each other’s arms, making promises of what they’d do when they struck out on their own and made it big in the city.

“Least there’s that, lovely. Now I’ll be kind on you, but only if you do something for me.”

Bonnie’s breathing picked up as Sean shuffled up her chest, prodding his cockhead against her lips. “Open up, I’ll put a few fingers in first,” He said.

Leon was pulling so hard against his cuffs now he was starting to slice open his own wrists, blood dripping onto the silver chains as he frantically tried to free himself. Bonnie just took a deep breath before her lips slowly parted. That was enough for Sean to shove himself half in her mouth, causing her to choke and immediately lurch away. Sean just gripped onto her hair and forced her to remain still as he rolled his hips back and forth, testing how far he could force his shaft down her throat before she actually choked. Meanwhile his other hand went between her thigh, finger busying themselves with rubbing up against her folds and thumb searching for that little nub to increase her pleasure.

The moment her thighs tensed Sean chuckled. “There we go, just suck and we’ll have some fun here. Don’t try to talk, just do what you’re meant to,” He said.

Bonnie whined before she slowly bobbed her head back and forward, hollowing her cheeks and gagging whenever his member bumped against the back of her throat. Saliva dripped down her chin as she was unable to swallow while sucking him off, her pink lipstick smearing around her mouth. Sean grunted quietly, occasionally bucking his hips forward to watch her gag helpless and feel her whimper around his cock.

He did keep up to his end of the deal though, Leon glanced down to see his middle and pointer finger had pressed deep inside of her while his thumb rubbed against her clit. Every time his fingers pulled back Leon could see how wet they were, her squirms less from discomfort and more from an unwanted arousal.

When he finally pulled out of her mouth, Bonnie’s head flopped to the side, her chest heaving as she caught her breath and her eyeliner smudged down to her cheeks. Had she been crying or had her eyes just watered with how much she gagged? Leon wasn’t sure.

Stupidly he felt relieved when he saw Sean pulled out a condom and lubrication from the side table, ripping it open with his teeth and rolling it on. “Just relax, it’ll be a bit of a tight fit with how you were squeezing on my fingers but you’ll be fine,” he said as he lubed himself up.

Bonnie nodded blankly before she even realized what she did, sobbing when she realized how she’d just accepted her violation.

“Don’t look away from me right now, Leon. Just look at me… _please_.”

He didn’t even realize she’d spoken, but Leon stared right into Bonnie’s eyes as Sean rubbed himself against her pussy, grunting quietly before he finally pressed in. Bonnie’s eyelids shot wide open as she sharply inhaled, unable to even scream as he forced his cock deeper inside of her. “Leon! Leon, help me-” She bit down on her bottom lip to prevent from finishing that sentence but it was too late.

Leon threw himself against Sean, going a bit farther than he expected when that one rung on the headboard snapped and he actually smacked right into the mob boss. Unfortunately Leon was too shocked to react fast enough, Sean just wrapped his hand around his throat and threw him back down against the bed. “Stay down or I choke Bonnie until she passes out,” Sean snarled before he slammed his hips back into her.

This time Bonnie wailed, her fingers digging so deep in her palms it drew blood. Sean groaned quietly as he rolled his hips against hers. “Nice and tight, love… never been fucked by a real man’s cock before?”

Bonnie responded with “Fuck you!” And by spitting into his face. Sean wiped the spittle off before chuckling, pulling out until just the tip was inside before slamming back in. Bonnie squeaked and Sean began to pound her into the mattress, keeping a grip on Leon’s neck to keep him still.

This was so much worse than just being handcuffed. Leon could smell Bonnie’s arousal on Sean’s fingers, where he’d finger fucked her just enough to make her wet so he could get his cock in there. Bonnie was now wordless, mouth agape as the bed jostled with the force of Sean’s rough fucking. Every time he thrust back inside of her his weight would press down on Leon’s neck, cutting off airflow and leaving him struggling to get a breath.

All this time, Bonnie’s eyes were fastened him, unblinking as she endured this torture.

“There we go, you can take it,” Sean stopped only for a second as he hauled up one of Bonnie’s legs over his shoulder and pressed in even deeper, laughing as she squealed, “That’s more like it! You keep squeezing down on me like that and you’ll make me one happy man. Can see why you’re so pissed, Leon, I’d not want to share a cunt like this either.”

“I’m taking my handcuffs,” Leon took a deep breath, “And I’m going to strangle you with them the moment I can!”

Sean just laughed, his fingers digging into Bonnie’s soft thigh as he continued to pound into her. Sweat dripped down his chest as he kept up a grueling pace, Bonnie occasionally wincing as he hit too deep inside but remaining still as she took this punishment for the both of them.

What surprised Leon was Sean finally releasing his neck. The mob boss’ hand instead pressed eagerly against her folds, applying pressure to all the right places as Bonnie’s eyes popped wide open. “N-no-” She shook her head but Sean didn’t let up, rubbing his thumb right back up against her clit.

“Know you’re getting close, lovely, you might not be liking this but your body sure does with how its squeezing down on me.”

Bonnie tried to shake her head again but her body went tense and her eyes rolled back as instead of a protest escaping her, a scream did instead. Leon knew what Bonnie’s orgasms looked and sounded like, and even if it was being forced out of her she screamed so loud that she even seemed to surprise Sean, even as he kept rubbing her clit and thrusting into her to draw it on and on until he finally sheathed himself with one final grunt and kept her still, his cock twitching as it spilled inside the condom.

Leon couldn’t absorb what he saw until he saw Sean pull out, then he lunged for Sean again. The pair were knocked off the bed and Leon raised his fists to beat Sean’s brains out when he heard Bonnie sobbing. Immediately he clambered back up, running his bound hands over her face. “Are you okay? God, I’m so sorry, Bonnie, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault…”

Bonnie shook her head, more tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. “I… he made me… I didn’t want to but me made me…”

“Shhh…” Leon rested his forehead against hers, petting her hair. A typically soothing gesture that would do nothing in a time like this but he had no idea what else to do. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I’ll fix this, okay? I’ll get you out of here.”

“So you’ll take your punishment alone? Didn’t pick you for that noble, Leon. But you don’t get to pick your punishment. I do.”

Leon yelped as he was dragged away from her by his hair, thrown back onto the mattress and pinned down on his front. His face pressed into the pillows, he couldn’t see what the hell Sean was doing, but he could feel that bastard’s erection prodding against his thigh.

_Really?! AGAIN!?_

“Just leave Bonnie alone, you fuck!” Leon grimaced as he felt Sean’s cock again, how could he be already turned on?

“L-Leon…” Whatever Bonnie wanted to say, she was too freaked out to finish the sentence, but the knife pressed against Leon’s spine was enough to get him to freeze for the moment.

Sean’s breath brushed his ear before the Irishman hissed, “You’re thick as hell, haven’t learned a thing. Why do you think I brought you _both_ up here?”

That knife cut through Leon’s shirt and pants, then Sean’s erection was pressing against his bare skin and Leon went into full panic mode.

“No! Fuck you! Get off of me! Leave me alone!” Leon screamed as Sean continued to slice through his clothes, turning them into hundred dollar rags and tearing them away. Leon’s ass bare, Sean gripped onto it with both hands and spread his cheeks. Leon was sure his blush was spreading past his face and into the rest of his body now, being exposed in a completely unfamiliar way.

This couldn’t be real. Leon thought his part of the punishment was watching his girlfriend get raped by the mob boss, not that he’d be the next course for the bastard. He immediately tried to bolt as Sean loosened his grip, only to get dragged back and for lube to be dripped onto his exposed hole.

Dimly Sean could hear Bonnie pleading for Sean to let him be, to just take her again, but all his mind could focus on was his immediate escape. Sean was now sitting on his legs, preventing him from kicking, but if he crawled away…

A thick finger pressed against his rim before plunging knuckle deep into his hole and Leon _howled_ , jerking away frantically as he started to babble out nonsense pleas, do anything else to him, make him do anything else, just _get that finger out of him…_

“Easy, it’s just a finger, if you’re hurting this much from a finger my cock’s going to tear you in two,” Sean said as that finger pressed in and out. Of course it hurt, it felt like it was burning him as it worked him open.

Another finger had to really push in order to get in there, and by then Leon was sobbing like a child. God, Bonnie handled this so damn well, was so strong, and here was Leon having a full on mental breakdown. Nothing else could be worse. Put a bullet in his head, he didn’t want to live through this sort of humiliation. Didn’t help that Sean was purring Irish nonsense into his ears as his fingers forced him open, and that Bonnie was now weeping at seeing Leon so horrifically distressed.

More lube was dripped onto his hole and a third finger joined the first two, stretching Leon to the point where he couldn’t even say actual words anymore. All he could think of was those fingers inside of him, curling upwards and spreading, it felt like he was being ripped open and all he could do was push his face into the pillows and cry.

When they pulled out Leon had a brief sensation of calm before he felt something much thicker than those fingers resting against his slack rim. Shaking, he looked back, tears running down his cheeks as he saw that Sean had put on a new condom and was applying a generous amount of lube to his cock. “Still rather adorable how you really thought all you had to do was sit there and watch your girl get some of this. Is that really a punishment if you don’t feel what she did? The fear, not able getting hurt, but about finding a kind of pleasure you don’t think you’ll be able to live without?” Sean shook his head and pressed a little harder. “Now just relax- you’ll love this.”

Leon screeched as Sean thrust himself inside, getting half his length inside with the first push and then slamming in the rest of the way on the second, his balls slapping up against Leon’s ass.

All Leon could think of was smooth, expensive wallets and golden credit cards now.

The pain as Sean’s cock dragged in and out of him was unbearable. Leon whimpered at each new thrust, each time he heard their flesh smack together, it was a new level of this nightmare he’d never even contemplated. He finally managed to look up to see Bonnie, his lips parting to tell her that he’d be okay when Sean forced his head back into the pillows and began really fucking him into the mattress.

Leon choked on his own saliva as Sean rocked in and out of him, each thrust feeling like it was getting deeper each time. That was impossible, right? He’d bottomed out that second time… Leon went limp, his frame only occasionally wracked by choking sobs.

Bonnie made the right choice faster than she did, just stay still and it’ll be over soon, Leon told himself. But she was always a bit smarter than him, he felt. She was the smart one. She would’ve taken that golden credit card to the cops, or better yet- left it there for some other stupid schmuck to make off with so that they’d end up being raped by the boss of the MacBrides.

Someone other than him and Bonnie, the pair which would just end up eating dinner out of a fast food bag and Leon would be proposing with another candy ring… but how was that bad? People said a great girl wouldn’t mind a cheap ring, but Bonnie was the best girl, and yeah, that meant she really wouldn’t have minded…

“There we go, not so bad when you’re not panicking like a virgin, is it?”

Leon just groaned in response, shuddering as he felt Sean’s chest pressing right up against his back. His thrusts became slow, not so rough, not nearly so deep as his hips were just bucking up against Leon’s ass. “There we go…” Sean nipped at Leon’s earlobe as he continue to murmur to the thief, “See, I’m pretty sure if I touch your cock, you’re just going to stir up a fuss again, so we’ll leave that alone this time. But I promise you, by the time you finish repaying me, you’re going to be so cock hungry you’ll be spreading your legs just for fun rather than paying a debt.”

With that, Sean went right back to that brutal fucking of before, the bed rocking under each thrust as another tear trickled down Leon’s cheek.

 _I ruined Bonnie’s… our… **my** life. I ruined fucking everything_.

It was with simultaneous relief and disgust when Sean bottomed out one last time with a grunt. “… Been a while since I’ve had such a good time, but it’s been a while since my last threesome too,” The mob boss said before pulling out. Leon looked over his shoulder to see him slip off the used condom, knot it and throw it in the trash. Still catching his breath but clearly in good spirits, Sean redressed himself and gestured to the side table. “There’s some water, pain meds, handcuff keys right there. Have a good night,” He said before he strode on out.

Leon would’ve just spent the whole night lying there, not sleeping or thinking, just laying there, until he heard Bonnie’s voice.

“Baby, please… please get the keys.”

Leon slowly sat up, grimacing as that dull ache shot up from his lower back. With wobbling legs, Leon managed to get up and open the drawer, unlocking Bonnie’s right cuff before flopping back on the bed.

Bonnie freed her other hand before she hurried to Leon, unlocking his cuffs and gasping at the bloody mess his wrists had become. “Oh… Oh Leon, your wrists!”

Leon didn’t even feel it until he lowered his arms. The abrasions stung, but his shoulders felt even worse, stuck in the upright position for so long. “Are you okay?” He asked in a flat voice.

Bonnie shook her head. “I… I’m not. It hurts. But I’m not the only one who isn’t okay right now. Let’s shower? Please, babe, there’s a bathroom right there. Let’s just get cleaned up and we can go from there.”

Silently Leon laid there before he got up. The lube was now drying between his thighs, making for an uncomfortable sensation. The pair walked/limped into the bathroom, shedding any remaining rags of their formal wear on the way. Bonnie turned on the shower, turning it on just below boiling before the two stepped in.

Leon stood still under the spray before Bonnie wrapped her arms around him and began to sob. Then, slowly, he did the same to her and joined her in tears.

A night out that was meant to be a dream come true had turned into their worst nightmare… and there was no waking up to get out of this one.

**Author's Note:**

> God this was so fun to write. IDK why I've just really, really been in the mood for some good F/M/M threesomes lately. Comments and kudos are appreciated, and you can follow me over at my tumblr ladyluciet.tumblr.com! :D


End file.
